clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Chests
Summary *Earn chests to unlock earn Gold and Gems, collect new Cards, and upgrade existing cards. *Silver, Golden, Giant, Magical, Epic, Legendary, and Super Magical Chests can be earned by winning battles after the tutorial. *Free and Crown Chests are available periodically, but Crown Chests require earning a certain amount of crowns to unlock. *Tournament Chests are earned by placing in the top 20% of a Tournament. *Challenge Chests are earned by playing in a challenge. The number of cards and gold inside increases with each win in a Challenge. *Clan Chests are earned by the amount of crowns your Clan collects in a season. The chest tier and its rewards increase with the number of crowns collected, but the cards they contain are affected by your current arena. *Each player has four chest slots, so you can only have up to four (Silver, Gold, Giant, Magical, Super Magical, Epic, or Legendary) chests waiting at a time. It is still possible to battle when your chest slots are full, but no chests will be won, only Gold. Free, Crown, Tournament, Challenge, and Clan Chests do not fill and block these four slots since they are stored elsewhere. *All chests have better rewards at higher Arenas (except Legendary Chests, which contain one legendary card from any Arena). *Chests always contain cards from the Arena the player earned them in and below (except for Legendary Chests, which can contain a Legendary Card from any Arena). Unlocking a new Arena (apart from the Legendary Arena) adds new Cards to the Chest rewards — none are taken out. *Only Free and Crown Chests can contain Gems. *When you earned a Chest, it will contain cards from the Arena you were in and below. Rarity *Rare Cards are about 10 times rarer than Common Cards. *Epic Cards are about 20 times rarer than Rare Cards and about 200 times rarer than Common Cards. *Legendary Cards are about 20 times rarer than Epic Cards, about 400 times rarer than Rare Cards and about 4000 times rarer than Common Cards. Source *Any chest besides Legendary Chests can contain Epic Cards. *Any chest from P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4) or higher besides Epic Chests can contain a Legendary Card. *Check out our Card Chance Calculator to find out the probability of getting cards of a given rarity in a certain chest. Chest types Free Chest *Free Chests are awarded for free every 4 hours. *Uncollected chests will stack (maximum 2) for unlocking the next time the player is online. *After you have 2 Free Chests waiting, the timer for the next Free Chest will not begin until you collect one of your waiting Free Chests. *Free Chests can contain anywhere from 2-3 Gems. *Free Chests contain close to the same rewards as a Silver Chest of the same arena, but contain more Gold, and have 2.5 times the chance of containing an Epic or Legendary compared to a Silver Chest. They also have a guaranteed Rare card from Frozen Peak onward. Crown Chest *The Crown Chest is unlocked after you win 10 crowns in battles. Note that Crowns won from Friendly Battles and Training Battles will not count toward this total. *It has approximately double the rewards of a Gold Chest, and about 2/3 of the rewards of a Magical Chest (not counting the Epic Cards). They also have almost triple the chances of containing an Epic or Legendary card compared to a Gold Chest. *The Crown Chest has a 24-hour cool-down that starts as soon as the previous one becomes available. This allows for a new chest to be opened at the same time every day. *Uncollected chests will stack (maximum 2). Note that when two chests are stacked, Crowns from one chest can overflow to the next after the first one is unlocked. *After you have 2 Crown Chests waiting, the timer for the next Crown Chest will not begin until you collect one of your waiting Crown Chests. *Crown Chests always contain anywhere from 2-4 Gems. Silver, Golden, Giant, Magical and Super Magical Chests *Chests won from battles after the tutorial can be Silver, Golden, Magical, Giant, Epic, Legendary or Super Magical Chests. *The cost to purchase Magical, Giant, or Super Magical Chests from the shop increases based on the Arena the player has unlocked. The higher the arena is, the higher the cost, since Chests from higher arenas contain more rewards. *The Silver Chest contains mostly Common Cards, and guarantees a Rare Card from Hog Mountain on. The Golden Chest guarantees a few Rares, the Magical Chest guarantees Rares and Epics, the Giant Chest guarantees a large number of Rares. Among the Battle Chests, Super Magical Chests guarantee the highest number of Rares and Epics and also have the second-highest chance of obtaining a Legendary Card! Epic and Legendary Chests *Epic Chests and Legendary Chests can be obtained from the Shop through special offers, as well as from winning battles. *In the Shop, Epic Chests cost varying amounts of Gold depending on the Arena. It costs 500 Gold for every Epic card inside the Epic Chest. For example, an Epic Chest in Builder's Workshop (which contains 15 Epics) will cost 7,500 Gold. *Legendary Chests cost 500 Gems in the Shop. *They both contain only cards of a single rarity; Epic Chests will only contain cards while Legendary Chests will only contain a single, yet guaranteed card. Neither of these chests will contain Gold. *These are the only two chests that cannot contain Common or Rare cards. *The Epic Chest is the only chest that can be bought for Gold. Draft Chest *Draft Chests are obtained by finishing a season in a League. *At the end of each monthly season, players in Leagues will receive a Draft Chest. The amount of gold and cards in a Draft Chest depends on the highest League the player has reached in the season, rather than the League the player finishes the season in. *For each card, the player has a choice between two cards of the same rarity. Both of these cards come in the same quantity. For example, the player may have to choose between 10 Poison cards and 10 Goblin Barrel cards for a particular pair. *Each Draft Chest guarantees one Legendary Card from Champion League and higher. Tournament Chest Clan Chest Clan Battle Chest Chest Cycle * Chests are not determined by chance, they are determined by a cycle. *The cycle only advances if you have at least one chest slot empty. You must have a chest slot open to get the next chest and move forward in the cycle. *There are 180 Silver Chests, 52 Golden Chests, 4 Magical Chests and 4 Giant Chests in the 240 chests cycle. **Super Magical Chests, Epic Chests and Legendary Chests are on a separate cycle. ***After the player reaches 400 Trophies, the Special Chests cycle will begin counting the number of chests that the player obtains through the regular chest cycle. ***This cycle is 500 chests long. At some point in those 500 chests, a Super Magical Chest, an Epic Chest and a Legendary Chest will be awarded. These chests can drop at any point in the 500 chest cycle, and only one of each type of chest can be won per batch of 500 chests. ***A Super Magical Chest begins to appear in the Special Chests Cycle at 400 Trophies, while the Epic Chest and the Legendary Chest require higher trophies to be added to the Special Chests Cycle. ***Dropping below 400 Trophies again will not stop or reset this cycle. ***When any of these chests are earned, it will replace the chest that you would have obtained from the regular chest cycle. History *On 2/2/16, an update reduced the amount of Gold available in Chests, owing to the removal of Gold cost for battles. *On 9/2/16, a Balance Update increased the rewards in Chests from Arenas 3-7 but also increased the gem costs to buy them from the shop. *On 29/2/16, an update added the Giant and Super Magical Chests. **Before it, Silver and Golden Chests were available in the Shop in place of the Giant and Super Magical Chests. *On 3/5/16, an update doubled the rewards of the Crown Chest and doubled the chance of getting a Super Magical Chest. **It also reduced the gold in all chests by 20%, with the exception of Crown and Free chests. **In addition, it modified the chest cycle to have one extra Giant Chest and one extra Magical Chest, at the cost of two Golden Chests. **Furthermore, before this update, the Super Magical Chest cycle was 1000 Chests long, the update effectively cutting it in half, and resetting all players' locations in the cycle. *On 4/7/16, an update made a small tweak to Gold in chests. It also added a new type of Chest: the Tournament Chest, won by placing in the top 20% of a tournament. *On 19/9/16, an update added the Epic and Legendary chests. **It also made Crowns overflow to the next Crown Chest when 2 Crown Chests are available. **For example, if you have 9 Crowns then get a 3 Crown win, the next Crown Chest will have 2 Crowns filled from the overflow. *On 15/12/16, an update reworked the Epic Chest, making its contents scale by Arena rather than containing 10 Epic cards regardless of Arena. It also added the Clan Chest. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update allowed Crowns from Challenges to contribute to the Crown Chest. Trivia *Since you can hold up to 2 Free Chests, you can log in once every 8 hours to collect without losing any possible "Free Chest time". This also means you can get up to a maximum of 6 Free Chests per day. *Wooden Chests can not be obtained by winning battles, except in the tutorial. *After winning the fourth match in the tutorial, it rewards you with a chest that guarantees you with an Epic Card. *Instantly opening a chest always costs 1 Gem per 10 minutes, rounded up. Skipping longer waiting time doesn't decrease the gem cost divided by time. If you decide to instantly unlock a chest, the best times to unlock it are every 10 minutes after unlocking it. *Because of the respective amounts, buying a Super Magical Chest can be considered as buying six Magical Chests at once (disregarding small differences due to rounding) and at a discount, as the Super Magical Chest's price is slightly lower than six times the Magical Chest's price at the same Arena, just like buying a wagon of gold can be considered as buying ten buckets of gold at a 10% discount. *The amounts of gold in Free Chests and Crown Chests are 7-8 times the number of cards they contain, while Battle Chests get 5-7 times as much gold as cards and Draft Chests get 19-21 times as much gold as cards. fr:Coffresde:Schatztruhenru:Сундукиit:Bauli Category:Gameplay